


Are you watching closely？

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Greatest Showman (2017), The Order | Sin Eater (2003), The Prestige (2006), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christian Bale-Characters, Gen, Heath Ledger-Characters, Hugh Jackman-Characters, M/M, 脑洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: ——不知道有没有谁能看出来我写的是什么。应该可能性渺茫。只是一个未完成的mv的脑洞，涉及休叔希斯贝尔等角色衍生会在文末注释说明
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Logan(X-Men)&Joker(DCU)
Kudos: 1





	Are you watching closely？

那时金刚狼的拳头里伸出来的还是骨爪，他戴上高帽，披上斗篷，将异于常人的部分藏在软皮革的手套里，走在维多利亚时代的街头，蒸汽从下水道里冒出，贴着地表形成白雾

他看见一个金头发的神父，同他一样将自己裹在严密的长风衣里，双手插在兜里缩着脖子埋头走得飞快，像任何一个不愿与俗世沟通的人，像他自己

但他自己没有深夜在树林里掘墓的习惯

那个行事诡异的神父发现了外来的偷窥者，第一时间掏出项间的十字架大声呵斥着驱逐的魔咒。那口古英语说得真不错，被卷起的狂风击中昏过去之前他不合时宜地想

后来很长一段时间里他再没见过那个有着苍老的灵魂的年轻人。他在酒馆喝酒，有另一个年轻人同他搭讪，请他喝酒，对他说，我是个魔术师

——你知道魔术的秘密吗？

——你在认真看吗？

然而命运的交叉口的另一端所发生的一切都与他没有关系。这是很久以后他回首往事时才领悟到的

马戏团是freak show，他在这里短暂地过了一段好日子，同样畸形的人们在白眼与辱骂中互相拥抱，唱歌，舞蹈，欢声笑语地抵抗来自其余的世界的恶意

那真是一段好日子，直至大火来袭

后来又有两个男人来找过他，我们需要你，他们说，go fuck yourself，他说

两个男人对视一眼，耸耸肩离开了。他不知道那俩人是不是真遵从命令去了，他也不关心

同样发生在地球另一处的故事他也不知道：有个年轻人失去了家，另一个年轻人则似乎从来就没有拥有过；一个在武器与训练中遍体鳞伤，另一个将自己溺在冷水里瑟瑟发抖；一个在洞穴内举着探照灯仰望着漫壁飞舞的蝙蝠，另一个斜睨着镜中的自己涂抹着蔓延到唇角的妆……

不过，管它呢，一切真的没有什么好关心的

谁献祭了自己的一切守护早就堕落的城市，谁狂笑着希望世界燃烧，谁兜兜转转还是踏上了宿命般的暮途

已长满了络腮胡子的男人将杯中酒一饮而尽，不知冲谁举杯示意

敬这操蛋的人生

For fucking life.

只是，只不过是，有个人的眼神曾让他以为看见了年轻时的自己

——你在认真看吗？

这个故事没有任何值得思考的意义

END

**Author's Note:**

> 从上往下，分别出自休叔的《金刚狼》，《致命魔术》，希斯的《食罪人》，《致命魔术》里贝尔和休叔喝酒那幕，《马戏之王》，X男初战里的EC，诺兰版的蝙蝠侠和小丑（但是希斯那两个泡冷水和对镜化妆的镜头我忘记出自哪儿了），X男初战的狼叔喝完酒后不知道冲谁举了下杯子等片段  
以及彩蛋，是某个我不记得出处了的访谈里，主持人问休叔：你觉得谁适合演年轻版金刚狼，休叔脱口而出希斯……  
……  
唉


End file.
